You can't run from everything
by ElvenPrincessSapphire
Summary: I erased the old story You can't run From Everything and started a new one, it will have the same plot but i didn't like the way the chapters were going so here it it. review please
1. Chapter 1

"Please don't make me go to school today." Hallie pleaded from the seat of the car. Mari looked down at her daughter with a confused expression on her face. She parked the car in the Salem Elementary School parking lot and looked down at Hallie.

"Honey, I thought you liked school? Your my little book worm, remember?" Seeing her daughter from she knew this was not a good time to joke around. "Hallie what's wrong?" Mari asked suddenly worried. Her daughter had never wanted to miss school, even when she was sick she still wanted to go to school. Hallie looked out the window at the kids walking in with their fathers. Today she should have been one of those kids. Mari followed her gaze, and suddenly it became clear. Today was one of those Bring-Your-dad -to-school day. Mari suddenly got very angry, she knew she told Haldir, she sent the message to Galadriel through the pool and she knew Galadriel told him. _I can't believe he forgot_! She screamed at herself. _Oh, poor Hallie, she was so excited. She went through all that work to clean up her room, decorate the house just to have her heart broken._ Mari reached over and hugged ,Hallie tightly, smoothing her hair and listening to her crying. "It's alright, it's okay ,honey." She said calmly, though inside she was furious at Haldir and knew it would never be okay.

"It's my fault isn't it? He doesn't like me because I'm weird." Hallie sobbed. "I tried to keep it hidden the best I can, but sometimes it just burns so bad and i have to get the fire out mommy. I'm sorry, just please tell daddy to come back!" She begged. Mari looked down fiercely at her child.

"Don't you dare say that Hallie Ramono! It is not your fault, and it was never your fault, it will never be your fault. You should not try to hide the fact that your different to please him." Mari hugged her daughter tightly, then wiped her tears. She sighed, trying to figure out a right way to say it without making her feel worse. "Your father well he's just doesn't like differences, he... He's... Well he's scared, but Hallie he loves you so much. He might not be here to show it but he does."

Even as she said that Mari doubted it herself, she wished that Haldir would let Hallie know he loved her. Maybe that's what went wrong with us? I just never knew he loved me. Mari reached down and grabbed her daughters hands which were warm, hitting at the fire that resided within them. "I wish I had something meaningful, or great to say to make you feel better, you know? Some words of wisdom. But really honey all I can say is this, I love you. And that's all that matters." Hallie nodded, hugged her mom one last time and closed the car door. Hallie looked at her mom who was wiping tears from her own eyes, holding her head up high and driving away. Her mother was strong, the way she pretended to ignore it when people called her names because she wasn't married. Hallie heard it, and she knew her mother could to but yet she held her head up high. She held her head high when she didn't have enough money for some things she would like, and she knew people were saying she was poor, and she held her head up high when her family stuck up their noses, and turned away. Her mother was strong, and Hallie was too. So she too, wiped her eyes, lifted her head up high and walked into the school building, ignoring the questioning glances at where her father was. She held her head up , just like her mom.

Hallie stared out the window, holding the tears that threatened to spill over. All day she heard the kids ask where her dad was, and all day she had to tell him that her dad was on a business trip, because that's what her mom said. But she held her head up high, even when she overheard the other fathers were saying "He must be some workaholic dad who never their for his kids." And now she was tired of being brave, she didn't know how her mom did it. As soon as the bus pulled in front of her house and she saw her mom standing there she ran off the bus and into her mothers arms were she finally let go and cried.

"That bad huh?" Mari asked after awhile.

"Worse." Hallie cried.

"I'll tell you what." She suggested "How about we go get some movies, and pig out on ice cream, with tons of sprinkles and nuts, and fudge, just the way you like it." Hallie seemed interested in this.

"Will it be mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Hallie asked.

"Of course!" Mari said and they to the car.

An hour later Mari and Hallie were happily sitting in front of the television with a huge bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, nuts ,fudge and a bag of sprinkles each, watching George of the Jungle. Just then someone knocked on the door. Mari sat down her ice cream and looked out their window.

"Hallie, honey go up stairs for a minute, would you?" She asked calmly.

"But I haven't finished my ice cream." Hallie whined. "And the movie's not over."

"I'll pause the movie, and you can bring your ice cream with you." Mari said hastily, as the visitor impatiently knocked on the door once more.

"You mean I can eat in my room!" Hallie asked disbelievingly, that was her lifelong dream.

"Yes, now go." She said. Once Hallie was safely in her room she opened the door. "What do you want?" Mari asked coldly. Not letting Haldir pass into their house.

"I came to see our daughter." Haldir said warily, wondering why she was so upset.

"My daughter." Mari said through gritted teeth. "Hallie doesn't have a father, if she did he would have gone to school with her today." Reorganization flashed through his eyes as he suddenly remembered.

"Oh I forgot, We were late returning to Lothlorien , and then we were patrolling around the borders and I just forgot." Mari snorted.

Hallie gasped excitedly as she saw her father in the door way. She ran into her room and pulled out her fanciest dress, and took her hair out of the pony tail , which she never did, and ran down the stairs, ready to fully forgive him as soon as he hugged her. Suddenly she stopped, she heard her name. Why were they talking about her?

"Don't make me look like the bad guy here, okay we're talking about you not being there for Hallie! Your daughter! Or did you forget about her?"

"I didn't forget about her, I just... I just think that given her certain ability that it would be best if I not be around her."

"IT'S BEST THAT YOU NOT BE AROUND HER! What in the world are you thinking!" Suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh my God, you haven't told anyone about Hallie have you? Oh now I get it. You don't want your stuck up elfy friends to know that you had a kid out of wed lock. Your ashamed of Hallie, your own daughter? Wow that's a new low for you, I mean I can understand you being ashamed of me I mean of course, I'm not perfect and we can't have that smudging your record, but when it's your own daughter... Wow."

"Stop saying she's my daughter, she's not my daughter and never will be my daughter. She's just a child that I so happened to help conceive, but she's is not normal! She shouldn't have these powers, she's crazy!"

"Just in case it didn't dawn on you elf boy down here you aren't normal either! And just because she can do things like that doesn't make her crazy it makes her special!" Mari screamed. Suddenly Haldir lashed out!

"Look at you, you baby here, saying she's special when all the while you know that she's strange. She will never be fit for me to call her my daughter." Hallie cried out as Mari turned around.

"Oh Hallie, honey-" Mari said trying to keep her daughter away from him.

"Daddy, please. I'm sorry, don't leave take me with you please, daddy." Hallie begged as she tried hugging him. Haldir just stood there, stiff as a board and just as responsive as one. Mari gently pulled the 7 year old away from him and picked her up.

"Leave." Mari said, with such anger that Hallie had never heard her use, even when she threw her credit cards down the window and someone used up the money that was on it.

"Mari I-"

"Leave now, or I'll cal the police."

"But, I didn't mean-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Haldir almost looked sorry as he walked out the door, which he would never enter again. Suddenly Hallie flung open the door and ran out into the rain.

"Daddy! Come back!" She cried, ignoring her mothers calls as she ran hard.

Soon Hallie had forgotten about him and was just running. The rain fell so hard all around her that it hurt when it hit her.

"Hey is that Hallie?" Someone called who recognized the usually happy child running down the street. They tried to stop her as she ran, wondering where her mother was but she wouldn't let them, and she kept running as the stared. She stopped when she couldn't run anymore and sat under a tree letting the rain hit her, as she cried.

_We stand to fight for nothing _

_Shows how stupid we've become _

_As fortune favors only _

_Those who care to much to see.  
It will never be ok,_

_Some will say_

_I can't stay here_ Hallie thought. _I can't stay were everyone thinks I'm a freak, including my own dad_.

_We stand to fight for nothing _

_So close your eyes and stay away _

_Don't believe their headlines_

_They poison our minds everyday_

_It will never be okay _

_It will never be okay_

_As some will say _

_The purpose buried everyday _

_With lies that lead you to the grave.  
Oh it will never be okay _

_Some will say_

_It will never be okay _

_Some will say _

_The purpose buried everyday _

_With lies that lead you to the grave _

_It will never be okay._

_Your revolution is a joke _

_as I will say._

And this last time, Hallie didn't want to be strong, she wanted to be loved, so she hung her head down.

A/N: Wow I can't believe I did that to my character. :Tear: Oh the song was, Your Revolution is A Joke, by Funeral For A Friend. So yeah, review please.


	2. Riley

A/N: So I finally got around to updating, Kudos for me. Any who, when I mention Matt Davies there's a link to his picture on my bio 'cause my description of him, could never do justice. LOL. So...review please 

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, or any of it's characters, I DO own Hallie, Mari, Tilly, Samantha, Riley, Aaron, and the bands name, and any of the songs they sing, I wrote them, and if I didn't I'll tell you. So...yeah. Onward! That is the last time I say that I swear.

X10 years later X

Hallie ran faster at the sounds of sirens, away from the burning school. She ran to the house that she was staying at, grabbed her key and went inside. It was quiet and every sound she made, every footstep seemed amplified. She tip toed up to her room and grabbed her things, not a lot, only what she would need and maybe some sentimental possessions. She sighed as she started packing her bag with clothes. Once again she lost her anger, and once again she lost control, and once again her hands spewed fire at anything and everything, and once again she'd have to run before anyone knew it was her, or they tried to do crazy experiments on her. They probably wouldn't but hey, she was no idiot she'd seen X-men and figured out that people like her and them, weren't wanted in society. _Ah well, you can't change what you were blessed with, your not a freak, your just different. And if you don't want to hear that your different, think of it this way, everyone's different, which means, in a way, that your just like everyone else._ The somewhat wise words of her mother echoed in her brain. She figured she'd call her mom at the next pay phone, hey she had to talk with her mom, even if she couldn't be there. Her mind flashed back to the first family she had stayed with, an elderly woman who liked her garden a little to much. "_ Shouldn't a little girl like you be with her mother. 7 year old Hallie shook her hand. "No, I have to protect her. I have to find somewhere else to stay."_ She had said, 'cause in a way, running was protecting her mother, protecting her from being laughed at 'cause she'd had a kid who was a freak, a mutant. Of course she knew she couldn't stay there long. The woman had been nice to Hallie, until she died, Hallie was so sad, so angry! She had never known death, except when her pet fish died, but then her mom had told her that it accidentally fell into the toilet and swam away to the ocean. Hallie got so angry she burnt down the whole house, the neighborhood, and then the garden that Debbie had so prized. Then she realized what she had done and cried until she heard the fire fighters coming, then she got up and ran. And it was like that for the rest of her life, and now it was going to stop! She quickly packed her bags with clothes, her cd player and a few choice cds, a gift from this family for Christmas, a photograph of her mom, and her stuffed bear pinky, which she had taken with her when she ran out of her moms house. She zipped up her backpack, slipped on a pair of black and red Vans, a gift to herself ($34 at Khols), put on her black Funeral For a Friend jacket that she had gotten from their concert that the Jardens let her go to, and scanned the room. Lets see, well I got money covered she thought stuffing it into her shoes, a safe place to put it incase she'd have to leave her bag. Her eyes fell on her guitar. She knew she couldn't take it with her, it was a little to heavy, and would they take it on the bus? She shouldn't take it but... She walked over and carefully slipped the acoustic guitar into her guitar case, and walked out of the door, locking it behind her and ran fast to the bus station, as she guessed the guitar slowed her down a little. _I have to stop being such a pack rat! I can't bring everything!_ Finnally reaching the bus station, and handing the woman money for the ticket, which she took with a disgusted look upon realizing it had come from her shoe, she hopped the bus, and sat near the window. Suddenly she felt that same empty feeling she felt every time she left a home. She quickly shrugged it off, by playing her Funeral for a Friend cd. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

When the bus stopped she jerked awake, and 4 more people walked on. First a guy with blond hair and bleached blond streaks, and very blue eyes, he wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a lighter blue Quicksilver shirt over it, black jeans and dc shoes. Another girl walked on with copper red hair a plain black shirt with a plain black jacket, plain black pants and black nail polish, combat boots and not a single freckle. Then another girl walked on, she had jt black hair that she let loose, blood red tips and bangs, about a million black gel bracelets on each arm, a black and red ACDC shirt, black and red plaid pants with zippers and chains all over them, combat boots with white out daisies and heavy eyeliner. Hallie looked down at her own clothes, paint, splattered ,ripped up jeans, black fender shirt, her FFAF hoody, worn black and red vans, and her own black hair that was put up in a very sloppy bun, and no make up at all, (who had the time to buy make up when they were running for their lives! Well ok maybe that was an exaggeration, but close enough!) She was just thinking how terrible she must have looked when on walked a Matt Davies clone! (I'm too lazy to describe him so if a wanna know what he looks like, then go to the link.) He was wearing a white Fall Out Boy, and black baggy pants.

_Oh my God, I think he's staring at me! Oh my God I think that was a very preppy comment!_ He was talking to the blond guy who were both looking at her, Hallie could feel herself blushing and suddenly became VERY fascinated with counting the bricks on the wall at the station where the bus was parked. When the bus started moving. Hallie was so fascinated with the scenery outside she didn't notice anyone sit down next to her.

"Good band." Said a voice that made Hallie jump five feet into the air. She turned her head to meet face to face with the Matt Davies clone, who was laughing at her reaction.

"What?" She asked taking off her head phones.

"I said they're a good band." He repeated, pointing to her jacket.

"Oh yeah, they are." She said a few moments of silence followed.

"So... What are you listening to?" He asked, trying to spark a conversation. Hallie smiled guiltily, and pointed to her jacket. He smirked.

"Obsessive?" He asked.

"I prefer passionate." They both laughed at that, and he reached out his hand.

"Riley." He said. She took his hand and shook it.

"Hallie."

"So where are you going, Hallie." Riley asked.

"Oh, well, anywhere really, I don't know. Where ever I guess." Riley nodded.

"Oh well why don't you come with us for awhile?" Hallie, thought about it and nodded.  
"Ok."


	3. Instant frineds! Justa add water!

. 

Disclaimer: reads off of cue cards. I do not own Lord of the Rings, or Legolas or Haldir. I do own the band everyone in it and Hallie and Mari. And I own most of the songs, and if I don't own it I'll tell you.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come on." Riley said, grabbing his bag, motioning for Hallie to follow. 'What am I getting myself into?' Hallie thought but followed anyway. He stopped and waited for the rest of his friends to get off, as they talked for awhile. When they finally came, The girl with the red streaks looked her up and down, nodding her approval.

"Introductions." She said. "You already know Riley, I'm Tilley, she Samantha and the perv over there is Aaron."

"I resent that comment." Aaron said, shouldering his backpack. "Lets get something to eat, I'm starving!" So they went to everyone's favorite restaurant; Fuddruckers (A/N: They have the BEST cheeseburgers!)

"So, Hallie, were are you staying?" Riley asked, taking a bite of his burger. She swallowed her fry.

"Oh, well um I don't really know." She said. "I was just going to stay at a hotel, or something." Aaron almost chocked on his burger.

"No you can't stay at a hotel, you should stay with Riley and me!" He said happily. Riley smacked him on the head, and Tilly wiped her head around and pulled the fry right out of her mouth.

"No she won't you rapist!" She yelled. Aaron laughed and held up his hands in surrender.  
"I was just trying to be hospitable!"

"Yeah, hospitable my butt! You can stay with Sam and me." Tilly said. Sam glared daggers at Tilly, then Hallie, but no one seemed to notice.

"So, you play guitar?" Riley asked. Hallie nodded.

"Yeah a little." She replied.

"That's cool." Riley. "We've got a band going ourselves." Hallie looked at him in surprise.

"Oh really? What's it called?" Tilly glanced at Riley and gave him an I-Know-something-you-don't-know look.  
"The Unmasked." Tilly said.

"In fact." Riley said. "We're playing tonight, if you want to watch or something." Samantha looked up in shock at Riley and then glared at Hallie. But apparently she didn't notice because she agreed.  
Tilly, who had been examining the two very closely decided she had to go to the bathroom and asked, no told Hallie to come with her. '_Your a big girl you can go yourself_.' She thought to herself, but went anyway and almost tripped over Samantha's leg that had mysteriously materialized in her path.

X Samantha's P.O.V X

Witch. I hate her. How dare she! Little miss 'Oh I'm so alone, I have no where to go. Can I stay with you Riley?' God I can't believe that little ho is trying to take Riley from me! Any now she's going to be living with me! I HATE HER!

Slut! Ho! She's not even that pretty. She looks like she hasn't had a shower in days, and she's chubby. Little miss 'Oh I love emo music! Yes my life has been so tragic I'm running away, when the real tragedy is that I'm such a whore!' I hate her!

"What' ticking you off?" Aaron asked. I glared at him.

"Nothing."

X End P.O.V X

Tilly sat on one of the sinks glancing down at her chipping black nail polish.

"Sam hates you." She said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I kind of figured that." She said, noting all the death glares she had received and near tripping experiences.

"But I don't." She said. Turning her attention to the mirror.

"Good to know."

"And apparently neither does Riley." She said slyly looking at her expression. Hallie raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Really now?"

"Well duh! He was so flirting with you." Hallie was confused. She tried to wrap her mind around it but dismissed the thought.

"No he wasn't. He was just being nice." Hallie said. Tilly rolled her eyes and turned around from the mirror.  
"No offense , Hal, but your kind of stupid when it comes to guys." She said.

"Don't you have to pee?" Hallie asked, trying to change the subject..

"Oh I already did." Tilly said then started laughing at her shocked expression. "I'm kidding!" She laughed as she walked into the stall.

"Oh. Ha, ha, ha."

X

"Welcome to our humble abode." Tilly said prancing into the small apartment. Tilly gave her a tour, while Samantha locked herself in her room. Hallie walked into the room that was going to be hers. It was kind of small but she didn't care, She set her guitar in the corner, and her bag on the air mattress.

"It's not much but, whatever you know?" Tilly said. Hallie nodded.

"Thanks." Hallie.

"yeah, if your hungry help your self to whatever you want." She said, and went onto the computer. Around five o'clock, she was hungry, so she found a small box of fish, and stuck it in the oven to cook. A little while later Hallie took it out of the oven , and then decided that it looked to nasty to eat. Just as she was about to throw it away, when Samantha came out eyes blazing, and yelling at her in German. Tilly came out to see what the commotion was about, and glanced at the fish thing.

"Oh no." Tilly said "She hates fish. It's a funny story really you see -"

"No!" Samantha yelled. "That's the last straw. I'm going back to Germany." She said. She ran into her room, hearing tons of slamming around, she emerged with a suitcase, two bags and a box. She was still muttering in German and slammed the door. Five minutes later Tilly looked down at the thing that was supposed to be fish.

"Your not really going to eat that are you?" Tilly asked.

"Wha... No. Aren't you upset?" Tilly shrugged.

"Nope. She never paid her half of the rent. And she was kind of a psycho, and not the cool kind either. She was freakin' crazy!" Hallie laughed a little.

"I'm really sorry though. I mean"  
"Well for starters we just lost our guitar player."

"Oh I'm sorry! If there's anything I can do to make it up-"

"You play right?" Tilly asked looking for something.

"Play what? Guitar? Yea a little but"  
"Good. You can borrow Riley's electric guitar. Come on." She said grabbing her car keys. "We gotta head over to Aarons for practice."

X

"WE WHAT!" Aaron yelled, from the basement of his house where they practiced.

"Is aid Sam went back to Germany." Tilly repeated slowly like talking to an 8 year old instead of and 18 year.

"Why!" He asked half whining half yelling.

"Apparently she doesn't like fish." Hallie quipped.

"Oh no, you didn't tell her the story did you?" Aaron asked.

"No but I am now, you see what happened was-"

"NO!" Aaron yelled running over to Hallie and covering her ears. "You will not poison her fragile and innocent mind!" He yelled.

"What?" Hallie asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I didn't want to know but she told me and now I'm telling you , you don't wanna know." A few minutes later Riley came upon finding the microphone chord and looked around.

"Where's Sam?" He asked. So Tilly told him the whole story.

"And now, Hallie is going to play in her place." She said finishing up.  
"Ok good." He said and handed her his old electric. "You can borrow this one for now. " He said, and then they practiced. And practiced and practiced and-

"Hey wait. Hey hold up." Hallie said. Riley turned around to look at her. "I don't know this chord."

"Which one?" He asked walking over. "Oh that one? Yea most people don't." He said and moved her fingers on the fret board where they were supposed to be. "Alright now strum." He said. It came out as a dull buzz sound. Riley laughed. "Well that's one way. You have to press your fingers down harder, and keep this finger on the 6th fret 3rd string." '_Wow way to close for comfort.'_ Hallie thought. His black hair hung over his eyes. _HE IS SO HOT!_ "Alright, try it again." He said. Hallie stummed and it came out beautifully. "Good job." He said looking up at her. _Wow he's got really nice eyes..._

"Um, yeah I got it." She said, swallowing hard.  
"K. Good" He said and let go of her hand immediately when he heard Tilly snickering in the background. "Alright, everyone start from the beginning." He said. Hallie rearranged her fingers to the first chord and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Don't get attached to anyone!_ Hallie told herself. _Too late_.

A/N: Ooo is there a romance budding? I don't know. Alright Haldir will be in the next chappie I promise. I just had to get the plot going. Alright. R&R please.


	4. Hallie's split personality!

A/N: Yeah, so I'm really sorry about not updating in a while, things have just been really busy with school and all. But the real reason is, I BROKE MY FOOT! Smart of me right? It sucks so bad though because I was in this play and couldn't be in it because of my stupid foot. So now I'm going to rant about it. It really ticked me off. Yes I cried. It's my leg and I can cry if I want to, cry if I want to. You would cry to if it happened to you.

And you know what's really embarrassing? The reason I broke it. I mean, I could say something cool like I took the lyrics from MCR, a little too seriously, and jumped out of second story building. (Remember when you broke your foot, from jumping out the second story window, I'm not ok, I'm not ooookay...) Or I could say that I was saving a baby from a burning building. But no, I have to tell the truth. The cold, hard, embarrassing truth. I tripped over a ditch. Yup. Aren't I so graceful? So now I have to take an elevator up the stairs when I go to school, conveniently located at the end of the school. And, my friends have given me cute little nick names, when I am in my fragile and weakened state. Hobbles (which sounds like a name for a rabbit, don't you think?) hop-along, gimpy ,gimp, gimpster, and Limping Laura. So yeah, I'll quit stalling and write this.

Disclaimer: I own Hallie, Riley, Tilly, Samantha, Aaron, Mari, and any characters that do not reside in middle earth. I also own the last 3 lines of the song sang by them.

Hallie ran faster than she had ever run before. He lungs burned and her legs ached, but still she kept running. _Faster Hallie, faster. Come on your so close!_

"Run Hallie!" Tilly yelled, tackling Aaron to the ground. 

"Your never gonna make it Hallie! I'm going to catch you!" Riley yelled, almost catching up to her. _Don't listen to him, you can't get caught. Keep running!_ So, with a last burst of energy she raced through the park, and...tripped over a tree root. She watched as the football tumbled out of her hands and into Riley's. "Touch down." He said, laughing at Hallie. " I'm sorry," he said "but you really should see your face!" He walked over, brushing the hair out of his eyes, and helped her up. " If it's any consolation, I never would have caught you if hadn't tripped over that root." He said trying to cheer her up. It didn't work.

" But you did. And we won, you lost!" Aaron said, performing a very stupid looking victory dance.

"Stick to skateboarding, Ricky Martin." Tilly said, walking over to them, arms folded.

"It's just a game, Tilly. It doesn't matter." Riley said, glaring at Aaron. Aaron stopped.

"Yeah your right," He said. Everyone stared at Aaron blankly. " A GAME THAT YOU LOST!" He shouted, earning a smack on the head from Riley, and a 3 second head start from Tilly.

"They're crazy." Hallie laughed, and walked over to the bench to sit down.

"Yeah they are." Riley said following. "Hey, um, Hallie, can I ask you something?" A small flame of hope rose up in Hallie. _HE LIKES YOU! HE'S GOING TO ASK YOU OUT!_ But the cold hard reality of the world had to come and squash the flame of hope._ He's not gonna ask you out. Why would he wanna ask you out. He's hot, and your...not._

"Sure, go ahead."

"Alright, well um, there's this girl, who I really like. And I would like to ask her out, but I'm not really sure she'll is she'll say yes." _YAY! IT'S YOU! IT'S ONLY YOU BEAUTIFUL! HE LOVES YOU. HE REALLY LIKES ME, HE WANTS TO DATE ME!_ Positive Hallie thought, but Negative Hallie had to shoot down her enthusiasm, with discouraging thoughts._ No he doesn't your a freak. A flame-throwing, stalker FREAK! He'd never want to date you._

"Why don't you just ask her? Why are you so worried?" She asked. Riley laughed.

"Well, I mean a lot of guys like her, and I don't want to get shot down, and see her next week walking around with some other guy." _IT IS...not me. No guys like me. I'm to ugly. Why would he wanna go out with me?_ (A/N: Is anyone else bothered by the fact that Positive Hallie, is becoming negative Hallie.) And Negative Hallie just had to kick Positive Hallie when she was down, with negative thoughts. _That's right. It's not you so get over it. Besides you can't get wrapped up with a guy!_ And now, Crazy-Rabid-Fan girl Hallie thought _WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD SHOOT DOWN RILEY! WE'LL KILL HER!_

"Just ask her flat out. I mean, you never know what she's going to say. Your a really hot guy so I'm sure she'll say yes." Oh-My-God-I-Can't-Believe-I-Just-Said-That Hallie said _OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST CALLED HIM HOT. OUT LOUD. TO HIS FACE!_ Crazy-Rabid-fan girl Hallie said _HE _IS_ HOTT! WE LOVE YOU RILEY!_ And positive Hallie, who is temporarily Emo Hallie said _Well I'm glad your all positive about this._ And negative Hallie, was just happy because she was corrupting Positive Hallie. Riley laughed.

"Thanks. Um Hallie?" He asked. Positive Hallie came back with a new burst of positive and said _I TOLD YOU ALL IT WAS ME! HA! HA! IN YOUR FACE NEGATIVITY!_ And Negative Hallie said nothing, though she had a sneaking suspicion that She was going to spend the rest of the day drowning her sorrows in Hershey Kisses, and getting chubbier, and listening to MCR, or Nirvana.

"Yes?" She asked

X

"That traitor!" Tilly yelled, after Hallie told her what had happened. "How could he dangle that little string of hope, and then yank it from your face?"

"He" sniffle "had a cat." Hallie said, in between sniffles and sobs. (A/N: The whole yanking that string of hope and then yanking it from your face, cam from a Boy meets world episode.) "And he's not a traitor" sniffle "he just" sniffle, sob, sniffle "Doesn't like me."

"Of course he does! Hw just...doesn't know it yet." Tilly said, trying to make Hallie feel better. It didn't work.

"Well he sure knew how much he liked _that_ girl." sniffle. "She's probably some beautiful, blonde, tall preppy girl." Hallie whined.

"Oh for God's sakes woman, grab a tissue! Here." Tilly said handing her the tissue box. "Besides, Riley doesn't like preps, so if she was a prep she's probably a musical genius, or has the voice of an angel. Or both." Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Oh great! He's in love with a beautiful blonde, model looking, preppy musical genius with the voice of an angel! Thanks Tilly. Thanks a lot."

"Oh Lord, Hallie your pathetic!" Tilly said, getting up and walking away.

"Hey! I'm depressed, I'm aloud to be pathetic! Besides, I have just blown my brains out through my nose, so my logic is somewhat obscured!"

"Please. Your impossible!"

"Never underestimate the impossible!" Hallie retorted, chucking a used tissue at Tilly.

"I can when she's drowing herself in Hershey kiss wrappers, is dressed in my clothes, and is listening to 'Thank you for the Venom' (A/N: By MCR) over and over again. And...eww! Was that a used tissue?" She asked, throwing it back at Hallie.

"Why yes it was. And, oh my goodness you sounded sooooo preppy" Hallie said, laughing her head off.

"Oh yeah? Well..." Tilly walked over, grabbed a tissue, blew her nose and stuck it down Hallie's shirt. "Like Oh my God! I am like so sorry!" She said, acting very preppy. For the next five minutes, the participated in a Used-tissue war, shouting out random "preppy" comments and laughing their heads off.

"Like totally!"

"Oooooh my Gawd!"

"Oh I think I broke a nail." Hallie said.

"That's actually kind of funny." Tilly commented.

"No I'm serious. Ow that hurt!"

"Oh man, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." It was quite for a full 6 seconds, and then they busted out laughing, tripping over chairs, and carpets like they were drunk.

"Come on." Tilly said, grabbing her car keys and gasping for breath. "lets go get some ice cream, my treat. Then I will tell you all the reasons why ice cream is better than guys, and we can come home, take showers, and then get ready for our 'concert' tonight."

"Sounds good to me."

X

"Tilly? Tilly! TILLY!" Hallie called from inside her closet.

"What?" She asked racing in.

"Have you seen my favorite pair of pants?" She asked. Tilly looked down at the pants she was wearing.

"Are they the black ones with all the zippers, and safety pins?"

"Yeah."

"The Tripp ones?"

"Yup."

"Nope haven't seen 'em." She said. Hallie turned around and laughed. "Sorry." Tilly said.

"No problem. They look better on you anyway, especially with that shirt. I guess I'll wear this." She said. Tilly was wearing Hallie's pants, combat boots, a red shirt with a black safety pinned heart on it. Her black hair was pulled into two low ponytails, showing off the red tips, with Hallie's red and black beanie.

"No your not! This is our concert, babe! You have to dress up a bit!" Tilly yelled, looking at Hallie's outfit. A gray black and red shirt that said "No strings attached" with a red guitar, blue jeans, red and black vans, her FFAF jacket, and she tied her Brownish black hair into a ponytail. "Aww how cute, you outfit reminds me of the day we first met!"

"Oh shut up, Tilly!" Laughed Hallie. "Well, I mean I don't know what to wear!" Tilly got that I'm-going-to-do-something-bad look. "Never mind, I'll figure it out myself." Tilly smiled slyly.

"I'm not going to make you look bad." She said. "I just got to find that shirt hat you bought, but never wore." She said sifting through all the clothes on the floor.

"I didn't really look good on me." Hallie said, sitting on the bed.

"Man, Hal this room is a mess! It's a pig-sty, it's a... Hey! It's my shirt!" Tilly said, holding up a black and green Invader Zim tank, that had a hole burned right through it. "How did you manage to burn a hole right through my shirt!"

"I'm so sorry, Tilly, what happened was-"

"Never mind, I don't wanna know." She said.

"I'm really sorry! Really, really sorry!" Hallie apologized. Tilly laughed.

"Hal, it's not a big deal! Don't worry about it. I'll put like fishnet's or some funky shirt under it. Now where is that shirt?" She asked herself, and began the hunt for the shirt yet again.

"Wha...aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad? Disturbed? Yes. Am I worried that your smoking? Kinda. Mad? No, end of story. Frustrated because I can't find that STUPID SHIRT! YES! OH THE ANGER! OH THE FRUSTRATION! OH THE...here it is!" She said, happily producing a purplish/black tank-top, that laced up in the front with a black ribbon. Tilly dug around in her on closet for a few moments, and then came back with black pants, that had black lace trimming, some black boots, and a rubber band. "Put that on and then come over here so I can fix your hair." When Hallie, finished dressing, Tilly nodded her approval. "You look hot, now come here." She said, and started brushing her hair. She pulled the front part up in a small ponytail, and left the rest hanging down. "Alright. Looks good, now grab your guitar, and let's go."

X

It wasn't really a concert, they just preformed at this club with other bands. They did four or five songs, and then danced and hung out the rest of the night. But while everyone was there already ready to go up, Riley was missing.

"Where are you, where are you Riley!" Aaron muttered under his breath.

"I for one think this is hilarious! He's always wanting us to be on time, and he's late! He's lucky we don't play 'till nine, or I would never let him forget it." Tilly said, banging on the chair with her drum sticks. "In fact, I don't intend on letting him forget it. I can see it now." She said and pretended to be Riley. "Tilly, you can't always be late all the time, we have to go on in an hour!' 'Oh but Riley dear, do you remember when you, yes you the prompt and mighty Riley was once late?"

It was 8:15 and people were already coming in, filling the club with their conversations. Loud techno music blasted out of the speakers, it was almost totally dark, and people were dancing and loosing themselves in the music. Hallie was tuning her guitar, and anxiously looking at the digital clock on the walls.

"I love these lights!" Tilly shouted over the music, mentioning the neon greens, and oranges and purples, and the random black lights that made the people look a little strange. "Hallie, I am ordering you to loosen up! You are going to dance after we're done right?" Tilly asked. Hallie cringed.

"Um, I don't know, I'm not much of a dancer." Hallie said, satisfied that her guitar was perfectly tuned. Tilly laughed.

"So what? Neither am I. And I can't say much for them." She said pointing to the people in the crowd. "All you really have to do, is move around and try to look hot."

"Meh... Well, um, okay I guess."

"And when there is a mosh pit, you better get your butt in there! Because I-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Came a familiar voice. Tilly, Aaron, and Hallie turned around to see what looked like Riley, and tall girl, with platinum blonde hair wearing a black spaghetti strap tank, with a white one over it and very tight jeans.

"Oh my God! Where is his head! I can't see his head! Oh my God that girl is eating his head! How's he gonna sing if his head's missing!" Tilly whispered to Hallie. _"Skank!"_ Tilly said, as Hallie elbowed her in the stomach.

"But a very cute skank." Aaron commented. When the girl _finally_ let Riley breath, he came up and joined them.

"Guys, I'm really sorry I'm late, I mean really sorry." Riley apologized, as he started hooking up the microphones, and the amps.

"No problem." Hallie and Aaron said at the same time.

"Oh yes, no problem at all. Even though it is now..."Tilly looked at the clock "8:28 and we now have TWO MINUTES! Man next time I'm late, and we have like an hour, I better not hear a single word from you!" Tilly growled. Riley laughed.

"You got it. You ready guys?" He asked._ Why does he keep looking away from me! I don't look that bad do I?_ Hallie shook her head. _It's probably nothing_ she told herself, and walked on stage with everyone else.

X

"And so when daylight turns to night,

And all I hear is your 'It's all rights'

I'll pretend they helped me!"

Riley screamed the last line, Aaron stopped the muted the bass, Tilly was banging on the drums, and Hallie ended with the last chord blasted out perfectly.

"Our songs started a mosh pit, our songs started a mosh pit!" Tilly sang happily, as she helped put the equipment into Aaron's van.

"And I didn't mess up that chord!" Hallie said, with an extra bounce in her step.

"Yeah, you all did really well." Riley said. Hallie loaded up the amp, noting that Riley wasn't even looking her in the eyes when he talked to her.

"Alright, so now we can dance. I will see you all later, there is a very hott chick in there that I'm going to sneak a dance with." Aaron said, waltzing off, back into the club."

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go hang out with Iris." Riley said, talking about the blonde girl he walked in with.

"You mean make out?" Tilly commented, slamming the trunk shut.

"Ha, ha, ha." Riley said, blushing so red, that the girls could even see it in the dark.

"Go on." Hallie said. "Have fun, but make responsible choices!" Riley laughed, and walked back in, leaving Tilly and Hallie alone to talk.

"You know what sucks is?" Tilly said, reapplying her eyeliner.

"That I thought they were surgically attached when they first walked in."

"Well that to, but the fact that she's so nice it's hard to be angry with her." Hallie pictured Iris kissing on Riley, and him Kissing her back.

"I beg to differ." Hallie said.

"Come on Hal, forget about Riley! Let's go dance! Trust me dancing cures a lot of things, then maybe some hot emo guy (A/N: I believe my friends know who I'm referring to) will dance with you! You can make him jealous."

"The offers very tempting but-"

"And there's bound to be a few more mosh pits, so if she next to you can push her!"

"Fine."

"Yes! I am slowly getting you to loosen up! Come on, let's go dance!"

X

"Wow! I am so tired! But it's so much fun." Hallie said, sitting down at the bar, and ordered two cokes. "Your right, dancing does make you feel better."

"Yup, told you!" Tilly said. "And I am so proud of you! You danced with that guy, despite you being nervous. He was HOT! Hotter than Riley! In fact he was about the hottest guy I've seen! Wasn't he in that one band?"

"Yeah he was the drummer."

" Right. Man I am so tired." Tilly said. " Hey. Don't look now but those two guys area checking you out!" Hallie blushed.

"Now they're not, they're probably looking at you!" Tilly shook her head.

"Nope. It's all you babe. They're like really tall, and hot, and have long blonde hair, and I think they're eye's are blue, but I'm not sure. Oh my God, they're coming over here. What! Don't look, Hallie, you never look!"

"Well excuse me Oh Brilliant one."

"Your excused, grasshopper." Tilly said returning to her drink. Hallie notice that they sat quite near them. She also noticed that they were_ very_ hot. "Come on, let's go impress them with our dancing skills."

"Ha ha! Just kidding. I'd much rather slam Iris into a wall." Hallie said, leaving her drink on the counter. Tilly whirled around and grasped Hallie's face with her hands.

"Babe, listen to me, FORGET. ABOUT. RILEY. He's stupid. Just stupid, if he wants to date some twitty little blonde, let him! You can go out with a hot emo/punk/skater/guitarist guy!" With that Tilly, grabbed Hallie's hands and lead her over to the two guys. _OH CRAP!_ She thought.

"You guys wanna dance?" Tilly asked. They nodded, and Hallie was pretty sure they weren't to keen on dancing either. But Tilly set out to dance with the one with the rounder face, and Hallie danced with the other one.

"So...what's your name?" Hallie asked over the rap group that was playing. A few feet away she could see Iris and Riley dancing together.

"Lego-Liam. My name is Liam." He said. "And May I ask what your name is?"

"Hallie." She said, noting the spark of recognition that past through his eyes, but it was gone before she could really notice it. Hallie decided that she enjoyed dancing with him, but panicked when a slow song came one. "Well, um, see you later." She said and walked off. He grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. Hallie smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Though Hallie really like dancing with him, she couldn't help wishing it was Riley. _FORGET ABOUT HIM!_ She told herself, and believe it or not, with Liam holding her, she did.

X

"Thank you so much for making me go Tilly!" Hallie sighed happily, flopping herself on the couch.

"I told you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"And you were right." She said happily. "I really liked Liam."

"There are more fish in the sea babe! Noting that most are jerky fish, but fish none the less. Hey check the messages will you?"

"Sure." Hallie replied. She pushed the blinking red button, and the message played itself, filling the small apartment with a familiar voice.

"Hallie?" Came the machine. "It's your mom. Honey, I'm going to need you to pick me up. I'm at the airport. Can't wait to see you. Love you, bye."

A/N: Well that is it my friend! Bet you can't guess who those two guys were? Or maybe you can. Oh well R&r please!


	5. mommy!

A/N: Yeah, so one of my friends pointed out a nick name that I forgot. Pampered Princess, and yes Artimis, I _am_ going to kill you for that one. Anywho on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: It's in the last chapter.

X Tilly's POV

"I can't believe she flew all the way out here. I know she's planning something." Hallie grumbled from the wheel of my car. I was trying very hard not to feel guilty about knowing she was coming. Her mom had called and told me that she was coming, she wanted to let her know about her dad. I didn't know that'd she be so pissed!

"Chill out, Hal." I said, popping in my CD. "There. Relax under the wise and beautiful voice , err...screams really, of Underoath. The best band ever!" I said, knowing that Hallie would object, and proclaim that it was Funeral for a Friend, and all anger and hostility would forgotten.

X End POV

It hasn't_ been forgotten! I'm only letting you think it has!_ Hallie thought, as she angrily drove to the airport, in a heated discussion about which band was better. Soon the car was quiet except for the radio, currently playing Down, Set, Go by Underoath.

hasn't Hallie thought, as she angrily drove to the airport, in a heated discussion about which band was better. Soon the car was quiet except for the radio, currently playing Down, Set, Go by Underoath. 

"I still say she's up to something." Hallie commented, pulling into the Airport's parking lot.

"Hallie! It's just your mom!" Tilly said, still on a high from the moshpit she was in.

" Yeah. I mean I love my mom, she's awesome, but she's always kind of understood why I had to leave, and she never tried to come after me." Hallie said, sitting in the car, not really wanting to move. Soon she was lost in thought and memories, and forgot that Tilly was there listening. " I mean, believe me, there have been times when I'd run away, and I'd be walking on the side of the road and looking at the cars passing by, and pray that one of them might be my mom. And then she'd come and hold me, and let me cry, and tell me that it was fine, and that I would get a huge ice cream sundae when I got home. But it never happened. I guess sometimes I got really lonely. So, so lonely." Hallie shook her head. "Wow, um sorry about that." She said, unbuckling her seatbelt, and stepping out of the car. Tilly grabbed their jackets and slammed the door shut.

"No problem, we're all entitled to our little dramatic monologue one in awhile." Then she walked over and gave Hallie a huge hug, because she was her best friend. "And there was mine. It was the after-we're-all-done-crying-and-weeping-and-complaining-hug." Hallie laughed and they both walked into the airport.

"Oooo!Oh it's a movable floor!" Tilly yelled and ran over to it, as it started moving her to the other side of the airport. "And they wonder why we're all so fat! It's because we don't have to move, the floor moves for us! That's pretty darn cool though!" (A/N: Those things really do exist, I've been on it when I went to the airport. I thought that was the coolest thing since string cheese man!)

"Yeah, but you know we're going to have to walk all the way back, because mom comes out that way." Hallie said, pointing to the opposite side of where they where going.

"Oh." Tilly replied. She looked how far it was and hopped the wall that was next to it. "Well forget that, I'll just take the one that leads to the right direction. Hey, Hal, do you want a little help?" She asked, as she noticed Hallie was having a little trouble hopping over the wall like Tilly did.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." She said, and landed in a heap on the floor. "Ow."

"Are you Okay? Good, ready to jump this one? Hallie, where are you going."

"I'm walking!" She said limping away.

"Suit yourself."

X

"Is that her?" Tilly asked, sitting down against a wall, very bored not having the movable floor thing to amuse herself with, and not being aloud to sit on the baggage carousel.

"Dude, my mom isn't that old!" Hallie exclaimed. "Besides her hair isn't pink. Well it wasn't last time I checked anyway."

"Well how old is she anyway?"

"Like 37 or 38, not 52!" She said. Just then a woman with long auburn hair, tied back into a ponytail, walked out. She was very tall, and dressed pretty casually. Dark jeans that flared at the bottom, flip-flops, and a blue vintage Lucky Charms shirt. She put her sunglasses on her head, and her face broke out in a smile when she saw Hallie. "There she is." She said happily and ran to hug her mom. It felt good to finally be able to hug you mom.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Hallie's mom, Mari said. "I'm sorry I had to wake you up so late, I just didn't know who to call, and I-"

"Mom, it's ok! I'm am glad your hear, despite the fact that I know your planning something." Mari laughed.

"Wow." She said and hugged Hallie again. "I missed you so much!" She let go and held Hallie out as arms length. " Wow, look at how much you've grown! Wow, what are you wearing you look like a Goth. Oh well I don't care, I'm just happy to see you!" She squealed happily. Hallie smiled.

"You liar, she isn't 38!" Tilly said coming up to them, arms folded across her chest. Mari laughed.

"I like your friend Hallie!" She said. "And actually I am." Tilly shook her head in disbelief.

"Whoa. Um okay then. Miss, I mean Misses, Miss Romano...what do I call you!"

"You can just call me Mari."

"Alright, well, uh, Mari do you guys wanna head home? 'Cause it's 2:45 AM and I have to go to work tomorrow, and so does Hallie." Hallie smacked her head.

"Oh crap your right!" Hallie said, helping her mother get her suitcases.

X

Hallie rolled over and smacked the alarm clock off the nightstand, and literally rolled out of bed. She groggily walked into the kitchen, still in her green frog pajama bottoms, and a plain white tank.

"Gofd morfing!" Tilly said, stuffing her face with bacon. "Dude! Your mom can stay her as long as she likes! She made us breakfast!" Tilly leaned over to Hallie. "I love your mother! You know she talks like you right? You both look a like too, and you kno-"

"I can hear you, Tilly." Mari said, standing over the stove. Hallie laughed and sat down at the table where her mom sat a plate of bacon, sunny-side-up eggs, sausage, and toast.

"Thanks mommy." She said, pondering over the word she hadn't been able to use in almost 10 years. Mari smiled._ I guess she glad to be called mommy again too._ Hallie thought.

"No problem."

"Hola craola, I'm late!" Tilly said, running into her room to get changed. Hallie laughed.

"What are you talking about it's only 7:30!" Hallie called into Tilly's room.

"HA! You slept late! It's 12:00!"

"Oh man, I have to go to work at 1:15! I have to take a shower and get dressed, and do the dishes, and-"

"Don't worry about the dishes, Hal, I'll do 'em." Mari said, clearing the table off. Hallie looked down, feeling a little guilty making her mother do the dishes when she just got here.

"Are you sure? 'Cause mom, I can do them when I get home." Mari shook her head.

"No go on, I've got them." Mari said.

"Um, okay, thanks mom." Hallie said. Tilly came out in a long, black peasant skirt, a black peasant shirt, with bell sleeves, her favorite knee-high boots, and her black choker that had a small snowflake on it made of crystals. She tied her hair back in a low ponytail, and grabbed her car keys.

"All right, I'm going, tell Riley that I'm gonna be a little late for band practice." Tilly said laughing. "I'm going to use that leniency to actually eat lunch!" Hallie laughed and walked into her room to find her uniform for work.

"Wait a minute." Mari said walking into her room. "Aside from the fact that your room is a mess, your in a band!" Hallie smiled, and pointed to the acoustic guitar against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm the guitarist." She said, sitting next to her mother on the bed. "I accidentally made their old guitarist leave. Apparently she has very strong feelings against fish." Mari gave her a strange look.

"Who hates fish_ that_ much!"

"Her. She started yelling at me in German!" Mari laughed.

"Wow. Wow. So ,um how have your, um your..."

"Haven't burned anything down yet. Though I walked by a fire alarm and accidentally set it off, and I accidentally burned a hole through Tilly's tank top. She forgave me though. Other than that, it's been it." Hallie said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's good. Hey, your gonna be late for work, get a move on, hot head!" Mari said walking out of the room. Hallie laughed, and headed for the shower.

X

"Um,can I please have one Carmel frappiccino, one pumpkin coffee, and one muffin." Said a very disheveled looking mother, trying to keep track of a 5 year old, who kept knocking over people's coffee and making a huge mess. Next to the mother stood a very bored looking teenager, with light red hair.

"Alright that will be $12.53, and you can pick your order up over there." Hallie said, collecting the money, sticking it in the cash register, and going to mix the coffee. Just then the bell on the door rang, and in walked Riley ,Iris and convenitly her mother.

"Hey, Hal." Both Riley, and Mari said at the same time, they looked strangely at each other.

"Hey mom, hey Riley." Hallie said, and put the woman's order on the counter. Riley's eye's widened, and looked over at Mari, and then Hallie.

"Whoa, that's you mom!" Riley asked. Iris smiled at Mari. Her blonde her was pulled into a high ponytail, and she wore a light green Hollister shirt, jeans and flip flops.

"Wow, you look so young, I would have never guessed you were her mother!" Iris gushed. Mari laughed politely and leaned over to Hallie.

"Ha, ha. She's so fake." She said, smiling and laughing. Luckily neither Iris, or Riley heard her. "Well it's nice to meet my daughter's friends." She said.

"And, oh! I love that outfit!" Iris continued. Mari let her hair fall loose, wearing a white shirt, a beige sweater that reached to her knees, very clean looking jeans, and black boots with high heels. "You know, we really should go shopping sometime!" Riley gave Iris a funny look and turned his attention to Hallie.

"So, your mom seems pretty cool." He said.

"Yeah, she Is. She's staying with me and Tilly for awhile."

"That's cool." Riley said, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes, and making Hallie become very fascinated with the coffee machine. " Yeah so we're having practice at mine and Aaron's apartment instead of the garage." He said. Hallie gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because Iris doesn't like the garage. She thinks practicing in a car garage is bad luck." Hallie rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's what Tilly did too."

"With good reason to."

"You don't like her do you." Riley said, ordering a chocolate chip cookie for him and Iris.

"She's... Interesting." Hallie said, trying to conceal the growing rage that grew whenever she heard the name Iris. Riley laughed. Hallie blushed. Hallie spilled the coffee.

"SHE SPILLED THE COFFEE! YAY! I'M SAVED!" Mari shouted, and looked around a little embarrassed. "I...uh, I mean, let me help you with that." Mari said, rushing over to the napkins before Hallie had a chance to tell her that she had some. "Thank God for a clumsy, in-love daughter." Mari said to herself, as she bent down to help clean up the mess.

"Thanks mom." Hallie said.

"No problem." Mari said. "But, I swear if you ever leave me with her again, _I'LL KILL YOU!"_ She whispered. Hallie laughed.

"Whatever." Hallie, made a new cup of coffee for her mom, gave Riley and Iris they're plate of cookies, cleaned up the mess that a little kid had made, wiped off the counter, and served the next rush off people until her shift ended. Hallie was so tired she actually took a cab back to their apartment.

"Hey Hal...was that a cab?" Tilly, shouting over the blow-dryer.

"Yeah." She said, walking in. "Have fun at work?" Hallie asked, knowing that Tilly hated her job with a fiery passion that would never die. Tilly glared.

"Oh, ha ha, your so funny! No I did not. I HAD CAT CALLS DIRECTED TORWARD ME! THAT IS HARRASMENT!" She screamed, and held the blow-dryer over her head threateningly as Hallie keeled over in laughter. "You suck, Hallie. Plain and simple." She said, throwing a pillow at her head. Hallie ducked, and the pillow smacked Mari square in the face. Mari blinked in shock.

"You hit me!" She shouted. Tilly pointed to Hallie.

"It was all her fault! She ducked! I say that you get revenge and pummel her with this pillow." She said, tossing Mari a pillow. Mari looked down at the pillow and chucked it a Tilly. Tilly gasped. "Your not supposed to hit people with pillows, your old." Mari's eyes narrowed jokingly.

"Oh, it's on!" She said, and charged Tilly with the pillow. Tilly grabbed Hallie and used her as a shield. Hallie grabbed a pillow a whacked Tilly. Mari came up and knocked both of them with the pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Tilly yelled, putting a pot on her head for protection. "You'll never take me alive!" She shouted like a crazy person, and ran through the apartment. Hallie started laughing so hard, she almost peed her pants. 1 hour and three destroyed pillows later, all three of them were on the floor tossing M&M's into their mouths.

"Don't you all have band practice?" Mari asked.

"I'm allowed to be late." Tilly and Hallie said at the same time.

"Well in that case, do you all want to go out to dinner?" Tilly shook her head.

"Nah, you two go. You got a lot of catching up to do." Hallie looked over at Tilly, who was never known to give up a meal.

"You sure?" She asked. Tilly nodded.

"Yeah, go." Mari and Hallie nodded their thanks and headed out the door to get some burgers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, what'd you want to tell me?" Hallie asked, finishing of her burger. Mari looked down at her plate of food, and cleared her throat. Clearly this would not be an easy conversation.

"Well um, your, um dad called me a few days ago." Mari started, and Hallie rolled her eyes. She was still angry at her dad. "He wants to see you Hallie." She said.

"Yeah well I don't want to see him." Hallie said. "I don't get why you want to either." She said, angrily. Mari sighed.

"Because he's your dad, and no matter how angry I am at him, you at least have to talk to him. He has something very important to tell you, Hal." Hallie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go home, I gotta get my guitar for practice."

"Alright." Mari sighed starting the walk home."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hallie pulled on her FFAF jacket and grabbed her guitar.

"You ready Tilly?" She called, jingling the car keys.

"Yup." She replied. "Hey, get the door would you?" She asked. Hallie sighed and walked to the door.

"Hello Hallie." Said a tall man, with silver blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Next to him stood a man who looked just like him, but he was taller and his face wasn't as round. Hallie stood in shock not able to say anything.

"Hey it's those guys from the club." Tilly said, walking to the door.

"Haldir, why were you at a club?" Mari asked, tapping her foot angrily.

"D...daddy?" Hallie whispered. Tilly looked at the guys in disgust and shock.

"DADDY!"


End file.
